Love Your Fate
by Nerdd
Summary: Dallas Winston, or as known as 'Mr. Grumpy' to Kathleen, would never love. Well ya know what? Screw it. Just let love in, idiot. DallasOc


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Outsiders, S.E Hinton does. I wish I did.**

**A/N: Their looks are based on the movie. (: Matt Dillon is just so hot! XD**

xXx

Kathleen, who was about nine, leaned against a brick building and sat down in the middle of the sidewalk, listening to angry voices that were steadily drawing closer. People walked past her, ignoring the rusty mug next to her small body.

Kathleen's dark brown hair was tied into two messy braids as her small hands tried to smoothen out the wrinkles of her dress she hasn't taken off for about three days. Her stomach growled as people grimaced at her.

"Did you see that poor little girl begging for money?"

"Yeah, she'll probably just end up getting mugged if there was any money in that cup anyways. Doesn't she know this is New York?"

She ignored them. But what she found more interesting than people talking about her was the sound of frantic foot steps running towards her.

Before her very eyes, she saw a boy about her age sprinting down the sidewalk with some angry mob chasing after him.

_Ooh, something interesting!_ Kathleen thought as she got up and followed the mob.

The boy took a fast, sharp turn that led to a dark alley.

"Where's that ungrateful little brat?" shouted one of the irritated men.

"This is the _second_ time he slashed our tires! Next time I see that punk imma beat the shit outta him!"

The angry mob continued to look around for the boy. Kathleen wondered why they didn't see him go inside the dark alley, but she figured that since she was younger, her eyesight was better.

Kathleen, being the curious little girl she was, slowly walked towards the alley. She went in deeper and deeper. But before she could even blink, she heard a sound of a switchblade opening.

"Just who the hell are you?" spoke a cold voice that sent shivers up her spine.

Kathleen jumped a little and quickly spun around. It was a boy who had brown hair and dark eyes. He was also holding a switchblade in his hand. _It's the boy the grumpy men were chasing! _Kathleen thought.

"My names Kathleen!" she chirped, smiling like a foolish idiot.

The boy glared deeply at her. "I don't give a damn about your name. Whattaya want?"

Kathleen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Did you know those men were chasing after you?" The boy scowled at her.

"Of course I knew that, idiot. Why else would I be runnin' from them?"

She shrugged. "Ya slashed their tires, huh?"

The boy looked at her angrily. He walked towards her, backing her up against the brick wall. He then pulled the blade to her neck. "Listen, it ain't your business bout what I do," Kathleen giggled, which caused him to press the blade closer against her neck. "How do ya know I slashed their tires?" he demanded.

"I heard them talking about it. It's your second time too, huh?" Kathleen smiled. The boy snarled. "Our bodies are really close!" Kathleen giggled.

The boy quickly backed away from her.

"So, are ya gonna tell me your name?" she asked as she played with the hem of her dress.

The boy didn't reply. "Hmph. Fine. I'll just call you Mr. Grumpy then!" Kathleen laughed as the boy growled. "It really suits you, Mr. Grumpy!"

"Mr. Grumpy slashed these men's tires! And now they are so angry their outrage will cause fires!" she sang. "Oh Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Grumpy is so grumpy!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "And quit singing, will ya?"

"Then tell me your name!" she whined.

"Dallas! Dallas Winston, ya hear?" Kathleen smiled gleefully. "I hear ya, Dallas Grumpy Winston!" she chirped. Dallas was about to snap at her, but he figured it would be best if he just ignored her.

"Hey, girl, where are ya old folks?" Kathleen looked at him and frowned. "Girl has a name! It's Kathleen!" Dallas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now answer the god damn question, will ya?"

"Well, my family's poor, ya see. We live in the streets beggin' for money. Last time I saw my ma was probly three days ago. Oh! I also got a big brother. He's always stealin some food for me and him. I don't think stealing is all that good, but if that's what keeps us alive and healthy, it's alright with me!" Kathleen grinned.

Dallas wondered how she could be living in the streets and still be perky at the same time.

"How bout your old man?"

"No idea. My ma told me that he's in jail but it sounded like she was lying or something. He's probably dead," Dallas nodded. "Well, uh, that's too bad,"

He thought showing the least bit of sympathy would be nice, but inside, he didn't give a damn.

xXx

Kathleen walked down the sidewalk, nibbling on a piece of bread. This was her first meal of the day, and it was about four o' clock. She heard loud voices coming ahead of her. She lifted her head up, to see about six boys. They wore pretty much the same thing. Leather jackets, jeans, and dirty sneakers. They looked about twelve to thirteen, except for one of them.

She recognized him in the blink of an eye. She quickly finished her bread in one bite.

"Dallas!" she yelled, running up to them. It had been about three months since she met him, and they'd see each other from time to time. She would call him Mr. Grumpy sometimes, just to get on his nerves.

She had also heard that he got arrested. He was only ten years old! She wasn't sure what he got arrested for, but he was Dallas Winston! Only hell knows what he had done that time.

The boys all turned around to see Kathleen's small figure running towards them.

Kathleen caught up with them. "Ooh, Dal, who's this?" one of the boys smirked. "Is this your girl? She sure is pretty," the boy wolf whistled and the others boomed with laughter.

Kathleen giggled. "Mr. Grumpy, how are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Dallas let out a moan of disdain.

"Mr. Grumpy?" the boys questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "You didn't tell them about your nickname, Mr. Grumpy?" Kathleen frowned.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Get outta here, will ya?"

"No, no, Dal let your pretty friend stay. We can hunt some action later, ya know?"

The others quickly agreed and Kathleen smiled joyfully. "That's a pretty dress ya got there, doll," another boy said. Kathleen smiled. "Thank you!" Dallas rolled his eyes as he watched his gang flirt with Kathleen, who was too stupid and slow to realize that.

"What's yer name? My name's David. Then we got Michael, John, Kevin, Scott and of course, Mr. Grumpy," they shook with laughter, except for Dallas, who was fuming. "Kathleen is my name!" she chirped.

"Kathleen, eh? Like Kat? Like a kitty cat?" David smirked as he leaned in closer to her. "I guess you could say that! If Kat's a pretty name, then I like it!" David smirked. "Yep, sure is a pretty name." he wrapped his arms around Kathleen waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" she shrieked as she struggled and tried to push him off. "Aw, c'mon kitty cat,"

Suddenly, David was yanked off of her. Dallas had done it, and he looked angrier than usual. "Don't touch her. Ya hear?" he said coldly. David smirked cockily. "A ten year old threatenin me? I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

"Go away, Kathleen." Dallas demanded. That was the first time he used her name.

"I'm out," he said. And with that, he left.

xXx

**A/N: Glory this story took long to write! I tried to make Dallas in character as much as possible. Bare with me please, this is my first fic! Oh and I thought the David scene thing was really corny and over-used, but wutevs. xD Review and I love you! (: Oh and trust me, it gets better! (I think. xD)**


End file.
